osawari_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
GACHA
Gacha '''is an implemented mini-game where a player may use up either Nutaku Gold, Tickets, or Gacha Points in order to obtain Eromon at random. There are currently four types of Gacha in the game: Multi-Spin Gacha, Rank UP Gacha, Tickets Gacha, and Gacha Points (Gacha Pt). Multi-Spin Gacha '''Multi-Spin Gacha is a Gacha-type that uses up Nutaku points. It is divided into 2 types: * 20 Spins Gacha, which uses 5,000 Nutaku Gold per play ** Guaranteed 1 HR Eromon upgradable to SL ** earn 5 extra spins with 250 Gold Pt * 6 Spins Gacha, which uses 1,500 Nutaku Gold per play ** Guaranteed 1 HR Eromon upgradable to SSR ** comes with 5 mini Stamina Potions with 60 Gold Pt The obtainable Eromon from Multi-Spin Gacha may change during events, and some Eromon will only have limited availability for a certain time. Rank UP Gacha Rank UP Gacha increases the chances of capturing a better eromon the more you spin. One play costs 500 Nutaku Gold, with the very first try costing 100 Nutaku Gold. Each play gives you 10 Gold Pts. When you fulfill the rank up conditions, your gacha level will rank up, increasing the chances of getting H-scene eromons. Once you get a H-scene eromon, your rank will be reset back to 1. At rank 5, you're guaranteed to obtain a H-scene eromon. The increased rates of getting SSR and above only applies to Rank up Gacha. Weekly Eromon Starting from August 22, 2016, Nutaku introduced previous event boosters as a guaranteed Rank 5 reward on a weekly basis. Players may catch other Eromon (including H-scene ones) from ranks 1-4, but playing the Rank UP Gacha on rank 5 will have a 100% chance of granting you the Eromon of the week. A new Eromon is introduced every Monday (with a few exceptions where they will be kept for another week). So far these have been: * Hametena (Spring Version) - 22 Aug to 29 Aug 2016 * Ichigo (Wedding version) - 29 Aug to 5 Sep 2016 * Oribe Renge - 5 Sep to 12 Sep 2016 * Kuroyanagi Aozora - 12 Sep to 19 Sep 2016 * Muroi Hirona - 19 Sep to 26 Sep 2016 * Murrills (Succubus Sisters version) - 26 Sep to 10 Oct 2016 (2 weeks - alongside The Virus Materializes! Catty Rampage! event) * Asou Meiko (Maid version) - 10 Oct to 17 Oct 2016 * Grimoire - 17 Oct to 24 Oct 2016 * Momotani Kurumi (Waitress version) - 24 Oct to 31 Oct 2016 * Kamimori Komako (Training Suit version) - 31 Oct to 7 Nov 2016 * Rose - 7 Nov to 14 Nov 2016 * Kitty - 14 Nov to 21 Nov 2016 * Ontake Masumi - 21 Nov to 28 Nov 2016 * Asou Meiko (Maid version) - 28 Nov to 5 Dec 2016 - 2nd appearance * Ichigo (Wedding version) - 5 Dec to 12 Dec 2016 - 2nd appearance * Aegis (Mischievous Succubus version) - 12 Dec to 19 Dec 2016 * Rinka Tachibana (Maple Dolls Version) - 19 Dec 2016 to 2 Jan 2017 (2 weeks - alongside the Kissy Kissy Valentine (First Half) event) * Sasame - 2 Jan to 9 Jan 2017 * Shutain - 9 Jan to 23 Jan 2017 (2 weeks) * Nanjo Sachi (Powerful Maid version) - 23 Jan to 30 Jan 2017 * Mimoza - 30 Jan to 6 Feb 2017 * Hametena (Anniversary Version) - 6 Feb to 13 Feb 2017 * Murrills (Succubus Sisters version) - 13 Feb to 20 Feb 2017 - 2nd appearance * Grimoire - 20 Feb to 27 Feb 2017 - 2nd appearance * Ellis (Kimono version) - 27 Feb to 6 Mar 2017 * Shiina Miori - 6 Mar to 13 Mar 2017 * Lestina - 13 Mar to 20 Mar 2017 * Koraru Takarano - 20 Mar to 27 Mar 2017 * Blue Ageha (Life-Size Version) - 27 Mar to 3 Apr 2017 * Tenko Hagoromo - 3 Apr to 11 Apr 2017 * Yukiho Rainaka - 11 Apr to 18 Apr 2017 (One day extra) * Fleurety - 18 Apr to 23 Apr 1017 (One day early) * Momotani Kurumi (Waitress version) - 23 Apr to 1 May 2017 (2 weeks) * Murills - 1 May to 8 May 2017 * Keina Yurugi - 8 May to 15 May 2017 * Ichigo (Wedding version) - 15 May to 22 May 2017 - 3rd appearance * Yayoi Asahina - 22 May to 29 May 2017 * Hametena (Anniversary Version) - 29 May to 31 May 2017 - 2nd appearance * Harvest Moon - 31 May to 6 June 2017 * Hiromi Kasahara - 6 June to 12 June 2017 * Ellis (Kimono version) - 12 June to 19 June 2017 - 2nd appearance * Blue Ageha (Life-Size Version) - 19 June to 26 June 2017 - 2nd appearance * Rinka Tachibana (Maple Dolls Version) - 26 June to 3 July 2017 - 2nd appearance * Hametena (Spring Version) - 3 July to 7 July 2017 - 2nd appearance * Tokonashi Mihiro - 10 July to 17 July 2017 * Ichigo (Pajama version) - 17 July to 24 July 2017 * Kuroyanagi Aozora (Tanned Beauty version) - 24 July to 31 July 2017 * Saori Moritaka (Idol Fest Version) - 31 July to 7 Aug 2017 * Kurumi Momotani - 7 Aug to 14 Aug 2017 * ??? * Memeko Anekawa - 21 Aug to 28 Aug 2017 * Aegis (Wedding version) - 28 Aug to 4 Sept 2017 * Mimoza - 4 Sept to 11 Sept 2017 - 2nd appearance * Ichigo (Kimono version) - 11 Sept to 18 Sept 2017 * Direshia (Kimono version) - 18 Sept tp 25 Sept 2017 * Seria (New Year version) - 25 Sept to 2 October 2017 * Kiri Shirahone - 2 October to 10 October 2017 Tickets Gacha Tickets Gacha uses up R or higher ticket, HR or higher ticket or Sexy-Guaranteed ticket Gacha to get eromon. When using the latter ticket, you are guaranteed to get at least SSR eromon. Up to 10 tickets may be played at a time. R tickets may be exchanged for 300x S Gems in the Exchange, and HR tickets may be exchanged there as well for 800x M Gems. Additionally, all tickets may be obtained from the event Fortune Shrine (30x R, 15x HR and 2x SSG) as of Operation: Save the City in the Sky and on. Outside of the Shrine, SSG tickets may only be obtained as an event reward, PvP ranking reward, or from the login bonus. Reunion Ticket allows the user to obtain Eromon already encountered previously, and can be obtained from the Exchange for 500x L Gems. This ticket does not guarantee H-scene Eromon, as Eromon of all rarities may be obtained. However, A Reunion HR ticket may be obtained for twice the price which guarantees Eromon of initial rarity HR. Reprint Ticket will give you SL rarity Eromon from previous events no longer available in the regular gacha. These Eromons usually have solid stats and great moves as well. This ticket is considered the best ticket. May be obtained from the Exchange for 500GP. Gacha Points Gacha Pts are points that are sometimes dropped by defeated Eromon during quests. These may then be used in the Gacha to acquire Eromon. A player will always get 1 free spin per day. Each non-free play costs 200 Gacha Points, while a multi-spin option of 10 Eromon uses 2000 Gacha Points. Only Eromon with a maximum rarity of between R and SR are obtainable this way. Category:Under Construction